Brotherhood of the Old World
The Brotherhood of the Old World was a group (or splinter cell) of people who wish to destroy Nudonia. They are led by the Old World Wizard There leader once mentioned of a Lord Lazzerzazzerzazzerzazzer and his vision, which is most likely why they are trying to destroy Nudonia. History The brotherhood were first mentioned in episode 21 by one of there formerly dead agents brought to life by Mirdon, who told Sir Walken, Mirdon, and Ladder guy that the group gave them information that led to the attack at the gates of the Old World. This led to the heroes going to Dongo to find them. In episode 22 its revealed that the brotherhood has taken over the city. Doraleous and Broof angered one of there ruder members and were told the brothers were going to kill him. Meanwhile Sir Walken and Mirdon were able to infiltrate the group. The brothers including Mirdon and Walken eventially met up with Doraleous and Broof. In episode 23 After Mirdon and Walken kill the members, they and the other associates fought there leader (who they thought died when Neebs shot an arrow at his head) till eventually Doraleous does by cutting off his head and Broof choping his body. They would return in episode 47 as the rude member leads a small group calling out Doraleous. In episode 48 Neebs tries to scare them off but they would eventually attack Doraleous Castle and retrieve Dorealeous only to capture Neebs and his wonderbroom dummies of the other associates. It would also be revealed by Walken that the group us looking for a Tranny Hole. In episode 49 it was revealed that Old World Wizard has survived his injuries. He revealed that they plan on using a tranny hole to bring in the Megafist from the Old World order to destroy all of Nudonia. They were defeated by Doraleous and the others, the leader being killed again by Dorealeous. Known Members Old World Wizard- Leader of the Brotherhood. He is a very powerful wizard, using powerful spells like power beam, lighting, and telekinesis, and was skilled enough to undo Mirdon's serpentus limbus spell, calling it simple magic. He seems to be able to come back to life as show in episode 49 even stating that when his head was severed saw Neebs shoot him with an arrow. Loud guy'' ''(deceased)- A loud guy who talks smacks to people. He seems to be close with the wizard leader as his comments are taken very seriously like when he told him people were mocking the old world. He doesnt seem to care much for the brotherhood though as he tries to weasel his way of fighting Doraleous when he is the only survivor left. He was killed by Broof in episode 49. Ladder Guy- Joined as of episode 48. He appreciates the brotherhood for following his rules of laddering General Barrat (deceased)- General of the Old World who the brotherhoods wanted to free only to be suprised by his apparent death. Giligorf- A wizard who dabbles in teh dark arts. He was most likely hired by the brotherhood in order to activate the tranny hole.